


The proper way to treat winston

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Winston is owc (original wig character). It's not my idea, that's idea of <a href="http://the-revolutionary-beanie.tumblr.com/post/89414973663/my-mom-asked-me-what-id-been-doing-in-my-room-all">the-revolutionary-beanie</a> and suggestion of <a href="http://turnaddict.tumblr.com/">turnaddict</a>.</p><p><b>upd</b> and I feel deeply indebted for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil">Arlennil</a> for inventing a splendid title "Winston the wig" for the character ;) and for Kudoses. Thank you, Arlennil!</p></blockquote>





	The proper way to treat winston

**Author's Note:**

> Winston is owc (original wig character). It's not my idea, that's idea of [the-revolutionary-beanie](http://the-revolutionary-beanie.tumblr.com/post/89414973663/my-mom-asked-me-what-id-been-doing-in-my-room-all) and suggestion of [turnaddict](http://turnaddict.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **upd** and I feel deeply indebted for [Arlennil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil) for inventing a splendid title "Winston the wig" for the character ;) and for Kudoses. Thank you, Arlennil!


End file.
